Mini Fics
by Cilenita79
Summary: Re planteo para que se entienda. Estos son diversos oneshot de diversas actividades, de distintos personajes del Candy Mundo: Guerras Floridas, Cosa Nostra, Terryfics Navideños, etc. Dado que voy a subir trabajos subidos de tono, tengo que cambiar el Rating, si no son fans de material adulto, no lean
1. Navidad

Macbeth había sido un éxito, tal como pronosticara Robert, lo que no esperaba era la decisión del mismo de extender, más allá de lo aceptable, su última temporada. El frío arreciaba, las calles se habían vuelto difíciles de transitar gracias a la nieve, pero eso no impidió llenar los teatros noche tras noche, ciudad tras ciudad. Si bien le alegraba la recepción y devoción de su público, al cual sentía que se debía, le preocupaba de igual modo fallarle a su familia.

Hace años que el invierno había dejado de tener un doloroso significado para él, la caída de los primeros copos de nieve eran el anuncio del fin de una temporada, el retorno al hogar y a los que amaba. Miro por la ventana del carruaje, buscando entre la ventisca, las luces de su residencia. Más, y como debía de esperarse dada la hora, todo era oscuridad. De pronto, los caballos se detuvieron, un golpe en la ventanilla, y una sombra se asomaba. "Hemos llegado, señor Grandchester" el hombre le anunciaba. Tomo su maleta, agradeció con un gesto al conductor mientras entregaba una propina, levanto el cuello de su capa y se encamino a casa. Solo una tenue luz iluminaba la cálida sala, el fulgor de la chimenea creaba claros oscuros, sombras que danzaban con el movimiento de las llamas. Seguramente _ella_ había alimentado el fuego esperando su llegada. Apesadumbrado, se acercó al sillón que se encontraba a un costado de la lumbre. Desde allí observo su entorno. Un hermoso árbol de navidad, finamente decorado, a los pies de este, un único regalo, el que se suponía debió entregarle a su niña esa mañana. Suspiro pesadamente mientras sus ojos vagaban nuevamente hasta posarse en el nacimiento. Miro con atención el plácido rostro esculpido, de ese Cristo de yeso. Pensó en ese niño, que nació en condiciones humildes, que a pesar de aquello fue más feliz que muchos, amó a todos, al punto de dar su vida por sus pecados. Y él? Había sido criado en el más grande de los lujos, pero siempre solo y olvidado. No quería pensar en el pasado, pero parecía no poder despertar de su encanto. Frías noches de invierno, esperanzas perdidas, soledad. Acuno el rostro entre sus manos, tratando de despertar.

Un cálido beso en la coronilla, pequeños brazos que le envolvían rompieron el hechizo. "Papi" las pesadillas se disipaban mientras tomaba el pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos y le abrazaba con fuerza.

"Perdóname, mi amor" decía mientras le acunaba. Años atrás ante un altar, cuando la vida volvió a sonreírle, había prometido, si Dios le concedía la gracia de ser padre, ellos nunca repetirían la historia de su madre, siempre tendrían a sus padres con ellos, y todo lo que el dinero les pudiera dar. Se alejó un poco para tomar el rostro de su hija. "Quieres tu regalo ahora?" le sonrió. Pero la niña solo se limitó a besarle la mejilla y a abrazarle nuevamente.

"Ya tiene su regalo" Terry miro hacía donde provenía la voz de su mujer. "Feliz Navidad" le sonrío.

Ella tenía razón, el mejor regalo que pudo darle la vida lo tenía en sus brazos y frente a sus ojos, todo lo demás estaba de más. "Feliz Navidad" respondió con la más amplia de las sonrisas.

* * *

 **Esta mini historia es gracias a la invitación de varias chicas que conforman el grupo Terryfic Navideños y su hermosa idea de las Posadas. No crean que he olvidado GR, lo tengo terminado… En mi cabeza XD solo que el trabajo me tiene a full pero ya subiré un capitulo.**

 **Gracias por leer!**


	2. Apocalipsis (GF Monasterryo)

**Apocalipsis**

En los tiempos de la Dinastía Shilla, reino una hermosa mujer. Ojos verdes como esmeraldas, un corazón puro más valioso que el oro, sabía y generosa, era amada por todos. Su nombre, Dalkomhan*

Cuenta la historia que un espíritu rebelde, desobedeció al padre, descendiendo de los cielos para vivir entre los humanos tomando su forma. Banhangjeong in* le llamaban. El joven gustaba de recorrer los reinos, mezclándose con la gente, mimetizándose, volviéndose uno con la masa. Fue en este deambular que llego hasta Seorabal, las calles atiborradas, la gente celebraba el natalicio de su amada reina. Flores y guirnaldas decoraban las calles, faroles de color rosa iluminaban las casas. Banhangjeong in miraba feliz y atónito, a pesar de sus ropas sucias por su deambular, la gente se le acercaba y le abrazaba, le brindaban de su comida y trago. Era en día para dar, todos siguiendo el ejemplo de su dadivosa reina. De pronto, la muchedumbre se volvió eufórica, al inicio de la calle una procesión, mujeres ataviadas lanzaban pétalos flores, monjes tocaban sus instrumentos, mientras otros acarreaban una silla de oro, sobre ella Dalkomhan. Elevada en lo alto de su asiento, la reina cantaba, con su voz melodiosa que hechizaba. Al verla Banhangjeong in sintió como en su pecho brotaba una llama. Ella era perfecta y la quería para él.

El padre miro desde los cielos, y vio con preocupación cómo el amor de su hijo se había vuelto obsesión. Durante el día, Banhangjeong in lo pregonaba por los cuatro vientos, ensalzaba su amor en cantos y poemas. Sentía envidia de los besos en la frente de los amantes, de los cálidos abrazos. Mientras que él padecía frio, hambriento por el calor que solo podría darle unos brazos. En las noches, bajo un árbol, remembraba y canturreaba la canción que le escuchara a su reina, apoyando las manos en su pecho, entonaba. "Dime por qué? Has estado encerrada aquí para siempre, y no puedes decir adiós…" lloraba. El padre bajo de los cielos, tratando de disuadir a su hijo, pues temía perderlo. "Volved conmigo, os prometo que no habrá castigo…" Pero era tarde, tomo entre sus manos el sucio rostro, tratando de mirarle a los ojos. En ellos ya no había entendimiento solo reinaba la tormenta.

Llego a oídos de la reina la historia del chico que enloqueció por su amor. Y dada su gentil naturaleza la mujer se compadeció. Subió hasta la colina donde el joven se encontraba, durmiendo agotado a causa del llanto. Se arrodillo junto a él, saco un pañuelo de su manga, y se dispuso a limpiar su rostro. El muchacho era hermoso, no se merecía vivir de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo. Rozo al padre en los cielos para que le curara. Dolido este le respondió. "Si no deseáis hacerle un mal mayor, alejaos de él, dejadle en paz, de lo contrario su locura los consumirá" Dalkomhan se sintió molesta, ¿cómo podría abandonar al joven a su suerte? Haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del padre continúo limpiando el hermoso rostro, quizás si rezaba a la bondadosa madre obtendría otra respuesta. No estaba prestando atención a lo que hacía, pues su mente divagaba buscando una salida. Una cálida mano la saco de su concentración. Miro la tormenta en los ojos turquesas y ahí se quedó, atrapada en su locura. "Sé que me deseas, ven y obsesióname…" podía oír la voz profunda de Banhangjeong in rezando esa frase en su mente. Sentía el peligro más no lucho contra su mirada, ella misma se sabía perdida. Dejaron que la atracción los guiara, miraban de forma hambrienta los labios. Hasta que de pronto fue consiente de la cálida y húmeda lengua. Dieron rienda suelta al hambre devorándose, el calor en sus bocas y en sus corazones comenzó a expandirse por el resto del cuerpo, convirtiéndose en fuego. Uno tan incontrolable que comenzó a arrasar todo a su paso. Puentes se desmoronaban, paisajes urbanos convertidos en polvo…

Desde los cielos el padre se lamentaba, y en la tierra los súbditos de la reina lloraban. Así dicen que termino inundando Seorabal…

 **FIN**

* Dalkomhan: En coreano significa Dulce.

* Banhangjeong in: En coreano significa Rebelde.


	3. Mi corazón no entiende (GF 2014 Reto 1)

**RETOS DE GUERRA**

 **Mi corazón no entiende...**

* * *

-¿Por qué te marchas?-

-Ya no me necesitas-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-

Miro a esos ojos de cielo que tanto amo con profundo pesar. -Eres brillante, un hombre cabal, capaz, no necesitas de nadie para llegar a las metas que desees imponerte-

-¡No! Aquí hay algo más, puedo sentirlo. Exijo saberlo-

 _"¿Cómo explicarte el por qué decidí dejarte, sin que eso cause una enorme brecha entre nosotros?"_ pensé.

-Necesito tiempo para mí-

 _"Porque no me conviene seguir a tu lado, porque sería auto destruirme. Es Ella la que toca tu cuerpo, la que besa tu boca y yo muero de celos"_

-Si necesitas vacaciones, yo puedo dártelas-

 _"¿Cómo explicarte que mi corazón no entiende? Sabe que no hay solución, que no hay manera que correspondas a mi amor"_

-No es eso Albert… ¿No basta con todo lo que te he dado? Mi vida solo ha estado a tu disposición ¿Acaso no puedo pretender una vida, en la que mi única preocupación no seas tú?-

 _"Yo ya entendí que lo mejor para mi es estar sin ti"_

-Perdóname George… He sido muy egoísta, incluso ahora al querer retenerte- dijo Albert con profundo pesar.

 _"No me hagas esto amor, porque mi corazón no entiende, para él siempre serás mío"_ George se acercó y toco su hombro. -No hay nada que perdonar. Yo también lamento dejarte ir, pero esto es lo mejor para mí-

Albert miraba al hombre que tenía al frente, su protector, su cómplice, su mejor amigo. Pocas veces había llorado en su vida, la muerte de sus seres amados: padres, hermana, sobrino. Y ahora, en el momento más feliz de su vida, su unión con Candy. Nunca pensó que tendría que derramar nuevas lágrimas de pesar. Abrazo fuerte a aquel hombre antes de dejarlo marchar. -Suerte amigo-

George salió de la oficina de Albert y recién entonces dejo salir profusas lágrimas. _"Perdóname amor, pero yo ya entendí que estoy mejor sin ti, que abandonarte fue una sabia decisión… Solo espero que algún día lo entienda mi corazón"_

FIN.

* * *

 **Retos de Guerra 2014! Esta actividad creada por Wendolyn Leagan fue un derroche de creatividad por todos los bandos, y ahora que los encontré decidí subirlos a esta plataforma también.**


	4. Hoy Necesito (GF2014 Reto 3)

**RETOS DE GUERRA**

 **Hoy Necesito**

* * *

 _"Tienes que hacerlo por ella, tienes que hacerlo por ella_ " Como un mantra repetía estas palabras en su mente. Fue así mismo que se obligó a levantarse, asearse y luego vestirse para la ocasión. Hoy era un día negro, lleno de desesperación. Ella, a la que tanto amaba, se entregaba a otro ante Dios y los hombres, y no había forma de evitarlo.

La mansión bullía de gente, no importa donde fuera, siempre chocaba con alguien, músicos, mozos, floristas. Y bien sabía que el panorama no mejoraría, dentro de poco comenzarían a llegar los invitados. No había forma de escaparse. Conforme avanzaban las horas, sentía que perdía las fuerzas _"¿Cómo podré hacer esto?"_

-¡Archie! ¡¿Qué haces deambulando por la mansión?!- Se volteó.

-Mil perdones Tía abuela, necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad y aire, pero me ha sido imposible- dijo mirando alrededor demostrando su punto.

-Es lógico sobrino. Hoy es un día muy importante para los Andrew-

-¿Me necesita para algo?- no quería escuchar más del tema.

-Ya va a ser hora que lleguen los invitados, William y yo los recibiremos, no quiero que andes dando vueltas por ahí, ve a la habitación de la novia, hazle compañía hasta que llegue el momento-

Se obligó a mantener una postura tranquila, no quería reflejar su desesperación ante la tía abuela. La sola idea de estar a solas con Candy le revolvía el estómago. Hizo una reverencia y le sonrió como pudo antes de dirigirse a las escaleras.

Pálido y sudoroso llego hasta el último peldaño, de lo que le pareciera una escalinata infinita.

-Archie ¿Estás bien?-

La suave voz de Annie lo trajo de vuelta a la vida. _"Bendita sea"_ Le sonrió de forma abierta y sincera, como nunca creyó hacerlo antes. Se le acerco lentamente, tomo su rostro con ambas manos, para luego besarla de forma lenta, profunda y llena de ansiedad. Annie parecía disfrutar y corresponder, pero de pronto se apartó, empujándolo con una fuerza que nunca le había visto antes.

-¿Qué sucede Annie?-

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo-

Se veía tan bella, los labios hinchados, rojos, las mejillas encendidas y la respiración irregular. Todo a causa de él. Era la primera vez que tenía este extraño sentimiento de poder, potestad sobre alguien más, quizás no de la persona que hubiera deseado, pero le gustaba. _"Tal vez es ella es lo que realmente necesito"_ pensó mirándola con intensidad.

-Nada. Es tan malo que quiera estar cerca de ti?-

-No seas atrevido no es correcto, tengo que volver con Candy- dijo nerviosa.

Ese fue un golpe bajo, lo saco de la cómoda burbuja en la que se encontraba en ese momento… _"Candy…"_ la detuvo del brazo. -Vengo a hacerles compañía hasta la hora que tengamos que bajar- dijo con un toque de amargura.

-Vamos-

¿Cómo lo hizo? Podía estar seguro que Annie noto su cambio de ánimo, será que se da cuenta de lo difícil que todo esto le resulta. _"Concéntrate en ella…Annie"_ la convertiría en su tabla de salvación este, y quizás, todos los días.

Estuvo ausente todo el tiempo que estuvo con Candy y las chicas, agradeció en silencio que ellas tuvieran su fiesta a parte, todas admirando o ayudando a la novia, acomodándose los vestidos mutuamente, el maquillaje; mientras él se perdía mirando por la ventana. Golpes en la puerta les llamó la atención.

-Adelante- dijo Archie.

-Ya está todo listo señor Cornwell, es necesario que las señoritas tomen su lugar- dijo George para luego retirarse.

El griterío se hizo inmediato, abrazos, besos entre ellas. Toda la escena se le hacía un sueño, uno muy desagradable. Los nervios comenzaron a apoderarse de él, las manos le sudaban, sentía frio _"No voy a ser capaz… ¡Annie_!" se giró para buscarla, pero ella ya estaba saliendo de la habitación mientras le mandaba un beso volado.

-Gracias-

-¿Eh?- dijo distraído.

-Gracias por hacer esto por mi Archie- le dijo Candy mirándole feliz a los ojos

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti gatita… Ya sabes cuánto significas para mí- dijo triste.

-Lo sé, siempre lo he sabido- le dijo seria mientras con su mano le apretaba el brazo.- Es por eso que no tengo más palabras para agradecer lo que estás haciendo hoy por mí-

Él quiso decirle todo lo que tenía guardado en el pecho, sin importar las consecuencias, pero no alcanzo. Candy tapo su boca con la mano enguantada, los ojos al borde de las lágrimas, rogándole en silencio que él guardara el suyo _"Ella siempre lo ha sabido, pero no ha significado lo suficiente"_ Fue un golpe a la realidad, no importaba lo que dijera, el resultado siempre seria el mismo. Asintió en silencio, le ofreció el brazo para al fin entregarla al hombre que ella amaba.

Mientras avanzaba con Candy al altar para entregarla a William, busco la mirada de Annie al final del pasillo, era tanto su pesar, su dolor, su necesidad de pertenecer, ser amado, y ella se estaba transformando rápidamente en la respuesta a sus suplicas, un hogar, un lugar donde conseguiría calma.

Todo pasaba delante de sus ojos, pero no era capaz de retener nada, estaba como en el limbo, y así fue durante toda la ceremonia, los festejos. Casi no hablaba, o respondía estupideces al no prestar real atención. Harto de todo, decidió escaparse, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, fue hasta las escaleras y se dirigió a sus habitaciones.

Estaba por entrar, cuando un suave toque le llamo la atención. Sabía quién era, sin siquiera girarse, pero en su actual estado no quería herirla, más aun si pretendía conservarla para sí.

-Vuelve a la fiesta Annie, yo solo necesito descansar un poco- dijo mirando a la puerta.

-Déjame hacerte compañía, déjame ayudarte, quiero estar contigo- le suplico.

-¿Sabes lo que pides? No quiero que hables, no quiero preguntas, que me reclames nada, no quiero miedos, ni prejuicios. Solo quiero tu silencio, que me abraces fuerte, que me entregues calma- se giró a mirarla mientras por segunda vez en el día tomaba su rostro.- Si entras, te abrazare fuerte, hasta sentirte dentro, hasta sentirme dentro, quiero saber, sentir que es cierto que estoy contigo… Estas segura que eso es lo que quieres?- le dijo tocando sus labios con los suyos.

-Si- dijo casi en un suspiro.

Se alejó para mirarle a los ojos, nunca antes la vio tan atrevida, nunca antes había visto esa valentía en su mirada. Tomo de su mano, mientras abría la puerta, atrás dejaba el pasado. Era hora de comenzar una nueva vida…

* * *

 **Siempre, siempre me ha parecido que esta historia de "amor" entre Archie y Annie fue muy mal planteada, hasta cruel. La forma en que Candy obliga a Archie a estar con Annie me pareció horrible, siempre quise de alguna forma sanear eso y que entre ellos existiera una relación con una base solida, sobretodo después de CCFS**


	5. Destino

Dos Ángeles llegaron a una pequeña casa en medio de un vasto campo, la humilde morada constaba con un único ambiente; una mesa maltrecha, una silla de paja, una cocinilla, y una pequeña cama. Sobre ella una mujer lloraba, sangre escurría por donde en unos meses, se suponía, debería llegar la vida. Uno de los benditos tocó su frente, mientras recitaba: "Porque la paga del pecado es la muerte, mientras que la dádiva de Dios es la vida eterna en Cristo, nuestro Señor. Mujer, tú y tu hijo vivirán por siempre"

La mujer calló, las manos del Ángel la colmaron de un profundo sopor. Sintió el calor en su vientre, frío en el cuerpo, luego una luz; una cálida mano tomó la suya llevándola. Ella gustosa fue con él.

Mientras el otro ángel cargaba en sus manos el alma del no nato, este recitaba: "Porque la paga del pecado es la muerte, mientras que la dádiva de Dios es la vida eter..."

El alma le interrumpió: "Si el pecado no fue mío, por qué he de pagar yo?

El ángel le miro atónito: " No estás de acuerdo con los designios de nuestro señor?

"Por qué tengo que pagar yo?"

El ángel insistió: "Vivirás eternamente en nuestro señor, tú Dios! Es una bendición!"

"No sé si es una bendición, si me dieras la opción, preferiría vivir una vida junto a mí madre, que la eternidad que me ofreces"

"No seas irrespetuoso, debería..." De pronto el ángel calló, miro a los cielos, y luego asintió. "Ya veras, descarriado, que todo lo que dicta el padre, es lo mejor para sus hijos. Aprenderás la lección. Vivirás, claro que vivirás, mil vidas serán.

Sin tu madre por mucho tiempo estarás, pero un ángel te la devolverá, y ese cielo que te muestre, siempre añorarás, porque ese ángel era para ti, ese era el plan de nuestro señor. Mientras más pelees contra Dios, más lejos tú ángel estará, si aprendes a respetar los designios del señor, quizás un milagro pueda obrar"

Terry despertó de golpe, sudando frío. Otra vez esa pesadilla, tomó su armónica y salió de su camarote rumbo a la cubierta. Mientras tocaba esa melancólica melodía pensaba. "Yo seré el amo de mi destino..."

* * *

 **Un mini para el cumpleaños de mi amado rebelde mientras termino de escribir GR**


	6. Última Travesura

Calidez y frío, tristeza infinita y una enorme alegría. Estados tan opuestos me envuelven en estos momentos, pero por sobre todos ellos, la paz…

Miro el rostro desencajado de mi hermano. Es por este pobre infeliz que siento esta tristeza sin límites. Por el desperdicio que fue su vida; primero su cariño, luego su tiempo, y dinero. Todo lo entrego a manos llenas a esa maldita huérfana. Pero nunca le dio oportunidad. Vi su sufrimiento, vi a ese ser hermoso y sagaz perder esa chispa, para volverse un alcohólico amargado.

¡Míralo estúpida! Es tan bello, que duele… Su piel canela, sus ojos como caramelo, ojos que eran capaces de brillar con tal fuerza, vida y perspicacia. Ahora están opacos, y en su expresión reflejan miedo. Como quisiera que tu última mirada fuera distinta, una triunfante, como cuando jóvenes hundíamos a la huérfana con nuestras maquinaciones. Porque no fuiste capaz de ver la belleza de mi acto amado hermano? Por fin hemos ganado.

Quiero acariciar su mejilla y cerrar sus parpados. Quiero sentir como el calor abandona su cuerpo, como el canela abandona su piel para volverse ceniza, pero no me queda tiempo.

Lo único que lamento es que no podré ver su expresión, ahora reposa semi sedada sobre un sillón, con un arma que yo puse en su mano, un arma humeante a causa del último disparo…

Ahh siento la calidez de la sangre que me acuna, sangre mía, tuya, nuestra. Calidez y frío, tristeza infinita y una enorme alegría. Estados tan opuestos me envuelven en estos momentos, pero por sobre todos ellos, la paz. Porque digo adiós, con ésta, mi última travesura, por ella arderé feliz en el infierno…

* * *

 **Un regalito de cumpleaños para la cruel colorina, happy b day Eliza Leagan**


End file.
